


Patience

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming, the other boys are only in this briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in the shower when Harry gets home. He hears Harry’s voice carrying up the stairs and through the open bathroom door. He smiles to himself and calls out that he’s in the shower, knowing that Harry will join him in a few minutes.<br/>After he’s opened his present that is, which is sitting in the middle of their bed in a pale blue box that may or may not look like a Tiffany’s box but absolutely doesn’t hold any Tiffany’s jewellery. Not this time, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually read any d/s fics but a friend of mine says this treads into light/mild d/s territory, so hence the warning in the tags.
> 
> Also, [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bd502d2afa5e7e88f7f10e663e23c988/tumblr_n1sycamG6X1qb5hexo1_500.jpg) would be the plug in reference.

Louis is in the shower when Harry gets home. He hears Harry’s voice carrying up the stairs and through the open bathroom door. He smiles to himself and calls out that he’s in the shower, knowing that Harry will join him in a few minutes.

After he’s opened his present that is, which is sitting in the middle of their bed in a pale blue box that may or may not look like a Tiffany’s box but absolutely doesn’t hold any Tiffany’s jewellery. Not this time, at least.

Louis reaches for his shampoo and squirts some into the palm of his hand. They have a bit of a big night out as a band and his hair desperately needs a wash. He’s just got a decent lather up when the glass door to the shower opens and Harry steps in, completely naked and half hard already. Louis smirks to himself and tips his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. 

“Hi,” Harry says, stepping under the spray. 

“Hey,” Louis returns. Harry’s hands are immediately in Louis’ hair, working out the shampoo for him. Harry reaches for the conditioner and massages it into Louis’ hair. Louis keeps his eyes closed, letting Harry’s long fingers do all of the work.

“I got my present,” Harry says after a few long moments. He has a flannel in hand and after he squirts some shower gel onto it, he’s rubbing it into Louis’ body. Louis looks up at him. Harry’s hair is plastered down to his head from the water and Louis reaches for the shampoo to wash Harry’s hair as well.

“Do you like it?” Louis asks as he reaches up to start working the shampoo into Harry’s hair properly. Harry nods and he dips his head to kiss Louis on the lips. 

“I love it,” he replies, his breath hot against Louis’ mouth. His tongue darts out and licks at Louis’ bottom lip, briefly nipping on it before letting it go. “Do you want me to wear it tonight?”

Louis nods. “I do.” A slow smile spreads across Harry’s face and he kisses Louis again, longer this time, before pulling back. Louis finishes washing Harry’s hair and adds the conditioner while Harry cleans the rest of his body thoroughly with the flannel. 

They step out of the shower after standing there for a few long moments, kissing and letting the water run over them. The box is sitting open on the bed when they enter their bedroom and Louis immediately looks over to Harry’s face to take in his reaction. Harry sits down on the bed next to the box and looks up at Louis with a curious expression in his face. 

“It’s a bit pretty, isn’t it?” he asks, picking up the stainless steel butt plug with the blue jewel on the base. 

“Just like you,” Louis says as he climbs onto Harry’s lap. He leans forwards and presses his lips to Harry’s own, drinking in Harry’s moans. He pushes them until Harry is lying back on the bed, his towel coming loose from where it’s fastened at his waist. Louis pushes the cloth aside and sits back enough to loosen his own. The towel falls away from his hips as he shifts up Harry’s body, bracing his hands on either side of Harry’s head, bracketing him in.

Harry looks up at him with a lust filled stare. “Are we doing this now then?” he asked, his tongue coming out of his mouth to lick at his dry lips. Louis’ gaze follows the movement and he nods once. 

“Yes,” he replies easily, dipping his head to suck on Harry’s tongue, drawing it into his own mouth. Harry shifts underneath him and Louis can feel Harry’s cock brushing against his hip, begging for attention already. He loves how easy Harry is for him and how just the simplest of touches is enough to elicit the best reactions. 

They kick the towels off the bed and shift so that they’re both more comfortable. Harry immediately wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and pulls him closer. Louis presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before glancing up at their digital alarm clock on his side of the bed, to see that they have two hours to be ready and have left the house. It’s plenty of time, Louis thinks as he dips his head to close his mouth around one of Harry’s nipples.

Harry arches into the touch and lets out a whine when Louis’ teeth scrape over the hardening nub. He pulls off and repeats the action to the other nipple, rolling it with his tongue until it stiffens between his lips. Louis sits back enough and rubs his thumbs over Harry’s spare nipples, finding them with practiced ease. He watches as Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it. His eyes are closed and the swell of his cheeks are flushed brightly. Louis drinks him in. He’s always loved how gorgeous Harry looks when he’s aroused. 

Louis kisses his way down Harry’s chest, over the obnoxiously big butterfly tattoo and to the _might as well_ … one. He presses a lingering kiss over it before taking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. The sound that comes from Harry’s mouth is well worth the immediate thrust upwards into Louis’ mouth. Louis settles an arm across Harry’s hips to pin him down and he runs his tongue over the slit of Harry’s cock. Harry moans and tries to thrust up again but Louis holds his arm firm across Harry’s hips. He pulls off Harry’s cock, causing him to whimper.

“Stay still,” Louis says and Harry just nods, their gazes locking as Louis lowers his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock again. He takes Harry down completely to the base, years of practice making this movement easy. He can hear Harry’s chocked off noises and he can practically feel Harry vibrating underneath him, needing more, wanting more. Louis pulls off again and just sucks on the head, letting his tongue stroke just underneath the head. Harry moans again, his hands fisting the sheets below him. 

Louis looks up at Harry through his drying fringe and takes in Harry’s flushed cheeks and parted lips. He looks amazing like this, Louis thinks, he always has. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock where his mouth doesn’t reach and he jerks Harry off with a grip that’s probably just this side of too tight but from the way Harry’s panting and trying to thrust up into Louis’ hand and mouth, he figures it is more pleasurable than not. 

Harry’s cock his heavy on Louis’ tongue. Pre-come drips from the tip as Louis pulls back a little and he swipes his tongue across the slit before swallowing it down. Harry’s whining at this point and Louis locks gazes with him again. He parts his lips and takes the head into his mouth again just as Harry comes, hips arching off the bed, his back straining with the force of his orgasm. 

Louis thinks Harry looks positively beautiful like this.

Harry relaxes completely against the bed and Louis uses all of his strength to roll Harry over onto his stomach. He makes a soft, contented noise and snuggles into Louis’ pillow, all soft and pliant and exactly how Louis wants him. 

“Love you,” Harry mumbles against the pillow.

“Love you too, baby,” Louis replies. He presses a kiss to the base of Harry’s neck. He noses at Harry’s air drying curly hair and kisses the back of his head before kissing his way down Harry’s spine. Harry’s responsive in the best way possible, even though he’s completely spent and all loose limbs. It makes Louis want to slowly fuck him like this until he comes again but he knows that isn’t for now, or perhaps not even for tonight. 

He presses his thumbs into the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine and kisses them each before spreading Harry’s legs for him. He takes another pillow and nudges at Harry’s hips until he lifts up enough for Louis to slide it under him. He pushes Harry’s legs apart even further and settles between them. 

“Alright, Haz?” he asks and Harry nods, letting out an affirmative noise in response. 

Louis runs his hands over Harry’s tiny arse and squeezes the flesh. He spreads Harry’s cheeks and watches as Harry’s hole clenches around nothing. It is beautiful, Louis thinks. He spreads Harry’s cheeks as open as he can and a second later, dips his head, dragging his tongue over Harry’s puckered entrance. Harry immediately pushes back into the touch and Louis stops. He keeps his hands where they are but removes his tongue completely.

“Patience, love,” he whispers before running his tongue over the spot again. Harry’s noises spur Louis on. He’s always loved the vocal way Harry responds. 

Once Louis feels like Harry’s rim is successfully wet, he pushes his tongue inside of Harry slowly. He can feel Harry trying to clench around him from the first breach and he hums, knowing that the vibrations will go straight through Harry. He pushes his tongue in further in slow movements, relishing in the noises that leave Harry’s mouth. Harry pushes back against Louis’ tongue and clenches around him as tightly as he can.

Louis can feel the spit dribbling down his chin and the heady taste of Harry on his tongue. It’s intoxicating. He could do this forever, if given the chance. He knows that Harry wouldn’t really object much either. They both love this more than words could ever say. 

“So good,” Louis mutters as he pulls back a little. He kisses each of Harry’s arse cheeks tenderly before dipping his head again, tongue slipping straight into Harry easily with how wet he is from Louis’ mouth. Harry whimpers and ruts against the pillow under his hips and pushes back into Louis’ face as much as he can but Louis’ hands are firm on Harry’s arse, not letting him move an inch. He lets the stubble on his chin scrape over the inside of Harry’s arse cheeks, pressing against the sensitive skin a little firmly. He doesn’t do it too much, though, as he knows it will leave Harry feeling too raw for the rest of the night. 

Louis keeps his eyes closed as he continues to open Harry with his tongue, stroking inside of him with long, sure movements. This is more for himself than it is for Harry at this point. He knows how much rimming Harry turns him on and he isn’t afraid to be selfish. 

Harry whimpers above him, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Louis pulls back and Harry whines, moving enough so he can look over his shoulder at Louis. Louis just smiles at him and drops a kiss to Harry’s shoulder before reaching into the bedside drawer for their bottle of lubricant.

“I need to open you up a little more, baby,” Louis says and Harry’s eyes glaze over. He nods and shifts onto his hands and knees, his arse sticking up in the most delicious of ways. Louis cups Harry’s arse with one hand and runs a dry finger over his rim before pulling away. 

Louis opens the bottle of lube and coats two fingers with it, rubbing them together so they are nice and slick. He moves up Harry’s body and kisses his shoulder again as he slips a finger inside of Harry. Harry pushes back against him and the digit slips in with relative ease. Louis stills his hand until Harry whimpers and he crooks his finger until Harry clenches around him. He slowly fucks Harry with his fingers, dropping kisses wherever his lips reach across Harry’s shoulders, neck and the back of his head. Harry drops his head forwards and pushes back with every single movement of Louis’ fingers, arching into every movement of Louis’ hand. 

Harry lets out a broken sob when Louis’ fingers brush against his prostate and Louis can’t help but smirk in response. He removes his fingers, leaving Harry half glaring at him over his shoulder as Louis sits back. He picks up the plug and spreads some lubricant over it. 

“They have pink jewelled ones of these,” Louis says as he runs the tip over Harry’s entrance, looking on with fascination as Harry’s muscles try to take the tip in. “They’re called princess plugs. I was going to get one for you.” He pushes the tip inside and Harry moans.

“Why… why didn’t you?” he mutters, voice thick and low. It makes Louis shiver in anticipation.

Louis smiles down at him. “I don’t need a plug to tell me that you’re my princess,” he says. He leans down and kisses Harry softly on the lips and pushes the plug inside of him with careful movements. 

Harry’s mouth drops open and his eyes flutter closed as he gets used to the sensation of being filled with the plug. Louis watches, enraptured, as Harry’s muscles clench and unclench around the toy. He stops wriggling a few moments later and looks up at Louis.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Harry comments, rolling onto his side. He hisses sharply and rolls completely onto his back, wriggling against the bed sheets. “ _Fuck_.”

Louis’ hand immediately goes to Harry’s cock and starts stroking it lazily, just moving his hand up and down, unable to take his gaze off Harry’s face. Harry’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and his eyes fly open when Louis runs his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock. 

“C’mon,” Harry says. “Get off with me before we have to leave.”

Louis grins and settles his body on top of Harry’s own. Harry immediately wraps one of his large hands around their cocks and starts stroking them together. Louis ruts down, his cock slipping against Harry’s own easily. He’s been hard ever since their shower and it feels nice to finally have some much needed friction on his cock. He leans his weight on one forearm so he can kiss Harry and so he can wrap his own hand around Harry’s and their cocks, thrusting down hard. 

Harry nips at his bottom lip and Louis turns his attention to kiss Harry properly, licking into Harry’s mouth easily. Harry hums and grips the back of Louis’ head with his free hand, squeezing their cocks with his other one. Louis’ hips stutter against Harry’s own and he inhales sharply as he comes over their fists. His hips slowly stop moving and he lifts up just enough so that Harry can jerk himself off, coming over his own stomach and fist, looking completely blissed out as he does. 

Louis groans. “We have to get ready,” he says. “I’ll go get a flannel.”

He gets up off the bed and heads for their bathroom to get a warm flannel to clean them both down with. Harry hasn’t moved his position on the bed and as Louis re-enters the room, he can see the blue jewel of the plug glinting in the light of the room. He smiles to himself and cleans Harry up, taking care in wiping away the excess lube around his arse as well. He dips his head and presses a kiss right over the jewel and Harry wriggles underneath his touch, his sharp inhale the only sound filling the room. 

“This feels good,” Harry says after Louis moves away and throws the flannel into their bathroom sink to wash later. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks and Harry nods, smiling at him with a dopey smile. Louis shakes his head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips before crossing the room to their wardrobe to find something to wear. They have lovely One Direction duties to do and there’s a fair amount of sitting involved as well, which is going to be fun watching Harry squirming in his seat all night.

They eventually dress and share more kisses before the car comes to pick them up. When they’re in the backseat of the car, Harry wriggles and Louis looks over at him. He settles down after a few moments and when the car goes over a bump, Harry lets out a low groan, his hands clutching the base of the seat, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Louis is pleased with himself. This is going to be a lot of fun for both of them.

Eventually the car stops and Louis unfastens his seatbelt, letting it slide back into its slot. He turns to Harry and pulls him close for a long, filthy kiss that has Harry moaning into his mouth and grasping at the lapels of Louis’ suit jacket. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted when Louis pulls back and he runs his thumb over the swell of Harry’s bottom lip.

“If you’re good and don’t pull the plug out, I’ll let you ride me tonight,” Louis whispers. Harry whimpers and Louis opens the car door to get out, leaving Harry to collect himself.

The night is eventful. Louis sits so that he can see Harry at their table but not next to him. He knows Harry would pounce on him if they were close enough. Plus, he likes watching Harry squirming as surreptitiously as possible and knowing exactly what the cause for his discomfort is. 

Halfway through the night, Zayn leans over to Louis, his gaze trained on Harry who is gripping at the stem of his champagne glass with probably a little bit too much force. It might just shatter in his hand and if he holds it any tighter. It makes Louis smirk to himself and he purposefully catches Harry’s gaze, licking his lips as Harry looks over at him briefly. Harry bites his lip in response and Louis can tell that he’s struggling to keep from moaning out loud. Maybe next time he’ll get Harry a vibrating butt plug and see how long he lasts in public with it in. 

“What did you _do_ to him, Lou?” he asks, curiosity lacing his tone. 

Louis brings his drink to his lips and takes a long sip. “He’s wearing a butt plug,” he replies coolly, keeping his gaze on Harry the entire time. He’s looking a little flushed around the collar and Louis can see the slightly glazed over look in his eyes even from where he is sitting across the table. It’s thrilling for Louis, knowing _exactly_ what is going on with Harry for that look to be on his face. He’s quite smug about it, actually. He loves being the one to see Harry struggling to keep himself in check while there’s something going on right in plain sight. 

“ _Jeez_ ,” Zayn says with a shake of his head. He looks between Louis and Harry once more before turning his attention to something Niall is saying.

Louis licks his lips and stands up from the table. He announces that he’s going to the loo and gives Harry a lingering look before leaving. 

He isn’t even in the toilets for thirty seconds before Harry is barging in and crowding him up against the closed door. A sob escapes Harry’s lips and Louis gently runs his hands down Harry’s arms. 

“Shh,” he whispers, pressing his lips to Harry’s flushed cheek in a soft kiss. “The night is almost over, love.”

Harry grips at Louis’ hips and moves until their bodies are flush against each other. “Fuck, _Lou_ ,” he hisses. “I can’t take this any longer.”

“Yes you can,” Louis replies. “Remember when you wore that plug through that entire interview back in 2011? This is just like that, right? You did it then, you can do it now.”

Harry whimpers and drops his head onto Louis’s shoulder. Louis turns his head and captures Harry’s lips in his own, kissing him slowly. He lets Harry lead the kiss, as he obviously needs some semblance of control. Just as Harry is getting into it, Louis reaches behind Harry and presses two fingers against where the plug sits inside of him. Harry’s breath stutters and his hips move forwards automatically. He’s hard against Louis’ leg and while Louis would love nothing more than to just bend Harry over and fuck him against the mirrors, he did make a promise to Harry earlier in the night.

“Lou,” Harry mumbles, dropping a kiss to Louis’ neck. “Please.”

“Soon, darling,” he whispers back. He kisses Harry once more and leaves Harry clutching tightly to the edge of the sink, trying to control his breathing.

He’s entirely too smug when he returns to their table if the looks the other boys, especially Liam, are giving him. He studiously ignores Liam’s raised eyebrow and focuses his attention on whatever awards are being given out now. They still have one more award that they’re nominated for before the night officially ends and the after party begins. Louis doesn’t think that he and Harry will be making it to the after party, though.

Harry returns to the table just as the nominees are being read out and Louis watches him perch on the edge of his seat as gingerly as possible. Their name gets called out and they all have to get up to accept the award. Harry looks like he’s struggling and Louis preens at the sight. Harry stumbles through his speech and Louis saves the day, as always, by saying something not so eloquent but pretty amazing before he passes the microphone off to Liam to do the boring part of thanking their management. 

Louis rubs a hand over the small of Harry’s back under his jacket before they go back to their table and he can see Harry’s gaze go glassy as he responds to the touch. Louis’ probably having too much fun with this.

The evening ends and after a few interviews where Harry is positively squirming whenever the cameras are off them, he practically drags Louis to their waiting car.

“Have a good night, lads,” Louis says to their bandmates. “I’d better get this one home.”

Niall laughs. “Don’t hurt him too much, Lou,” he says. “We’ve got a gig in a couple of days.”

“I make no promises,” Louis replies with an over exaggerated wink as he follows Harry into their waiting car. 

Every bump in the road on their journey home has Harry clutching at his trouser leg and the edge of the seat, his knuckles turning white. His eyes are closed the entire time and his lips are parted, his breath coming out in soft pants. The car jerks abruptly and their driver calls out his apologies but Louis doesn’t pay attention, favouring to look at the way Harry’s cheeks have flushed pleasantly. He can see sweat forming on Harry’s upper lip and it takes all of his self-restraint to not lean over and lick it away.

The car slows down to a stop outside of their house and Harry is scrambling for his seat belt release button and the door handle all at once. Louis covers Harry’s hand with his own and pushes the button down to release the belt. He gives their driver his thanks and slides out of the car with ease. Harry follows a lot more hastily and with a lot more flailing limbs than Louis has seen in a while. He gives Louis a dirty look before they make their way inside the house. Louis takes his time walking up the front steps and unlocking the door, knowing that the extra time will be driving Harry crazy. He pushes the front door open and makes a sweeping gesture with his hand.

“After you, sweetheart,” he says. Harry steps inside the house and Louis follows, locking the door and setting the alarm code after himself. Harry starts shucking out of his clothes before he’s even five paces into the entrance hall, leaving them in a wrinkled mess on the floor. “Nuh-uh,” Louis says with a shake of his head, eyeing the pile of clothes. “Pick them up.”

Harry stares at him incredulously. “You’re not serious?” he asks. “You _always_ leave your clothes lying around.”

Louis closes the distance between them and lifts a hand to tweak one of Harry’s nipples. “Pick it up or the plug stays in all night.”

Harry whimpers and bends over to pick the clothes up. Louis walks around him and sees the jewel disappearing between Harry’s cheeks as he stands up again. Louis runs his hand down Harry’s naked back and over the curve of his arse before pushing at the plug with one finger. Harry lets out a broken moan and pushes back into the touch.

Louis squeezes Harry’s arse cheek in his hand and drags his bottom lip over Harry’s shoulder, nipping at the back of it. “Upstairs,” he whispers. Harry nods and heads up the stairs as quickly as he can. Every single movement gives Louis a perfect view of the glinting blue jewel. He licks his lips and takes a breath to get himself under control before following Harry. 

Once he reaches their room, he takes off his shoes and sets them aside. Harry is already completely naked and is folding his clothes neatly. Louis shrugs out of his suit jacket and moves to stand in front of Harry. He gently takes the clothes out of Harry’s hand and sets them down on top of the hamper. 

“Lie down,” he instructs and Harry moves to the bed, a slight wince crossing his face as he shifts to get comfortable. Louis wonders just how much the difference is between painful and pleasure that Harry is now experiencing from the plug. He joins Harry on the bed, spreading Harry’s legs so that he can settle between them. He reaches between them to push at the plug inside of Harry and he inhales sharply, muscles flexing around the toy. Louis drops a kiss to the inside of Harry’s bent knee and pulls the plug out just a little. Harry whines lowly and Louis pushes it back in. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Lou, please,” Harry whispers. “ _Please_.”

Louis sits back enough and pulls his shirt over his head before getting up off the bed to take off his trousers and pants, kicking them to the side of the bed. He keeps his gaze on Harry’s face the entire time, taking in his blown pupils and bright red, parted lips. He looks better than any work of art Louis has ever seen in his life. 

“What do you want, love?” Louis asks, tracing a finger around the plug as he settles between Harry’s spread legs once more. Harry hisses and thrusts down into the touch automatically.

“I want…” Harry pauses, swallowing thickly as Louis pulls the plug out a tiny bit. He can see Harry’s muscles working to pull it back in and he lets it go, watching it settle back into place inside of Harry’s body. Harry moans again and throws an arm over his face, breathing heavily. He pushes at his hair with his free hand so it sticks up in an unruly mess. “I want you to fuck me.”

Louis hums his agreement and drags his finger over Harry’s perineum just to watch Harry squirm. Harry fists the sheets again, curling the material under his fingers so tightly Louis is sure that he’s going to rip right through it. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened and it certainly won’t be the last. “Maybe,” he says, dipping his head to take Harry’s cock into his mouth. He tongues over the slit before letting it slip from between his lips. Harry’s a mess. He’s panting, his cheeks are flushed a bright red and he’s covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looks gorgeous, Louis thinks.

“But…” Harry pants, “but you _said_ , Lou.”

He tilts his head to the side, contemplatively. “Yes,” he replies. “I did, didn’t I?” Louis strokes over Harry’s legs, up his calves and stops under Harry’s knees. He pushes them both so that they’re closer to Harry’s chest than is likely comfortable. “Hold your knees for me, love?” Harry’s hands scramble to hold underneath his knees, the muscles pulled taut. Louis can’t take his gaze off the plug. He can see Harry’s rim is red around it, probably from how much squirming he’s done all night but it looks exquisite. With every breath Harry takes, every movement of his stomach, every twitch of his legs, the plug moves ever so slightly inside of him. Louis reaches down and runs his finger around the outside of the plug. Harry whimpers above him and digs his fingers into his thighs where he’s still holding them.

Louis takes pity on him and slowly pulls on the plug, watching it slide out inch by inch, Harry’s rim stretching over the widest part before Louis has slid the entire object out. Harry clenches around nothing now that the plug has been removed and Louis is quick to slip one finger into Harry. The soft, content noise that slips from between Harry’s lips makes Louis’ cock twitch between his legs. He’s so painfully hard and has been since their car ride home. Knowing Harry was so aroused always turns Louis on.

The bottle of lube is being pushed into Louis’ hand before he even realises what’s going on and Louis looks up to see Harry biting his already swollen bottom lip, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Aren’t you going to ride me?” Louis asks as he uncaps the lubricant to squirt some into his hand. 

Harry nods, his eyes are wide and a little damp around the edges. He looks completely wrecked already. It makes Louis’ stomach curl hotly. He slips two fingers easily into Harry’s loosened body and wriggles them until he finds Harry’s prostate, massaging over the spot until Harry is squirming underneath him, letting out a string of curses that no one else but Louis gets to hear. 

When he’s done, he shifts back on the bed so he’s lying down and passes Harry the bottle of lubricant. It takes Harry a few moments to move but he’s rubbing lubricant over Louis’ hard cock and sitting himself down on it before Louis even has a chance to catch his breath. Harry stills completely once he’s seated on Louis’ cock, his head tipped back and his tattoos glistening with sweat. His hair is in disarray and his cock is straining against his stomach. Louis grabs Harry’s Polaroid camera off the top of his bedside drawers and snaps a photo. 

The noise makes Harry look down at him and he gives Louis a soft smile. 

“For later,” Louis says, setting the camera and the printed out photo back down. “You look so good like this, Haz,” he adds, reaching his hands up to run over Harry’s chest. He tweaks both of Harry’s nipples and it makes Harry buck down sharply onto Louis’ cock. They both moan at the sensation and it’s all the encouragement Harry needs to start rocking in Louis’ lap, not pulling off just yet to fuck himself down on it but just enjoying the feeling of it inside of him. 

Louis’ come to realise that Harry loves the feeling of having something inside of him. It’s why they started using plugs back when they first got together, but they hadn’t done it in a few long months and Louis wanted to treat Harry. He deserved it, Louis thought.

Harry clenches his muscles around Louis before he almost pulls off completely before slamming his hips back down. Harry’s panting fills the room as he fucks himself on Louis’ cock. Louis grips at Harry’s hips tightly, knowing that there will be finger shaped bruises there tomorrow. He’s practically bouncing on Louis’ cock, having got a decent rhythm going. Louis’ breathing is laboured and he feels like he’s going to come any moment now. 

“Babe,” he says, trying to get Harry’s attention. It doesn’t work; Harry’s lost in his own head. “Princess,” he tries again and smirks when that gets Harry’s attention. Louis squeezes Harry’s hips to get him to slow down and he shifts them a little, planting his feet flat on the mattress. Harry takes the hint and leans forwards, so that he’s crowded right up against Louis. He drops a kiss to Louis’ sweaty collarbone, his tongue running along the skin before biting down hard. Louis groans and thrusts up into Harry in retaliation.

It takes them a few moments before they find a decent rhythm again of Harry bucking down into Louis’ thrusts but it feels amazing. Louis turns his head to kiss Harry. It’s sloppy and more tongue than anything else but neither of them care. Harry buries his nose in the juncture of Louis’ neck, his teeth scraping over the flesh on every thrust from Louis. 

“So close,” Harry whispers, his breath hot and damp against Louis’ neck.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s middle tightly and practically squeezes them together as he thrusts up into Harry. Harry moans in his ear, the sound echoing through Louis’ mind with every movement. Harry’s trembling in his arms, most of his weight on top of Louis as he pushes back into every thrust as best as he can.

Harry whimpers and lets out a long groan as he comes, his cock slipping through the sweat on their two stomachs. He’s shaking in Louis’ arms but still manages to clench down hard around Louis’ cock. Louis moans and he thrusts up into Harry a few more times before he’s coming hard inside of Harry. 

They stay stuck together, neither bothering to move just yet. Louis pushes away Harry’s hair from his sweaty forehead and kisses him gently on the lips. Harry looks like he’s about to fall asleep but there’s a completely satisfied look on his face. They kiss lazily for a few long moments before Louis tries to pull out of Harry.

“Stay,” Harry whispers. “Just for a few more minutes.”

“I can put the plug back in, if you want?” Louis asks softly and Harry shakes his head.

“No, I want you,” he replies, dropping a sleepy kiss onto Louis’ sternum. Louis keeps his arms wrapped around Harry, one hand stroking down his sweat sticky back. 

He’s positive that Harry’s fallen asleep on top of him when a few minutes later, all Louis can feel is Harry’s slow, steady breath puffing across his neck. It wouldn’t be the last time it happens, of course. Harry has a habit of falling asleep on top of Louis after riding him.

As gently as he can, Louis rolls them over so that Harry is on his back. He pulls out of Harry and Harry’s eyes flutter open. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, his voice thick already.

“Need to clean you up,” Louis replies as he moves off the bed. Harry whines and pouts in his direction.

“Hurry up.”

“Patience, love,” Louis replies with a chuckle. He gets a fresh flannel and runs warm water over it so he can clean Harry and himself off. He takes extra care over Harry’s rim, causing Harry to whimper at the touch. 

He disposes of the flannel into the bathroom sink and re-joins Harry in bed a moment later, curling into him from behind. Harry’s hand immediately slips into his own and he lets out a content sigh.

“Lou?” he asks after a few moments.

“Yeah, love?”

There’s a beat of silence that fills the space between them. “Can you put the plug back in? I want to fall asleep with it inside of me.”

Louis bites his lip to stop from groaning at the thought and he reaches for the plug that he had put on his bedside table after wiping it off. He sits up enough to spread Harry’s cheeks from where he’s lying on his side and pushes it in slowly, watching it disappear into Harry’s body before stopping at the base. He can barely see the jewel in the dull light of their room and Harry lets out the most beautiful contented sigh that Louis has ever heard. He wriggles a little, getting comfortable and reaches behind him for Louis’ hand. 

“Spoon me,” Harry instructs and Louis huffs out a breath, moulding himself to Harry’s back. He drops a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and noses at the hair behind Harry’s ear before lying down completely.

He can’t resist slipping a hand between Harry’s legs and gently pushing at the plug, causing Harry to groan and rock back into the touch. He pushes at it once more before kissing Harry’s cheek and waiting until Harry drifts off to sleep, his soft, even breaths lulling Louis to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or even here on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥
> 
> For Louis/harry prompts or if you have an idea you want to share. Or other pairings like Ziall or Ziam. Or to talk about girl!1D (which I also adore). Or just to say hi. No pressure. =)


End file.
